<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desire by ASJEO</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290257">Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJEO/pseuds/ASJEO'>ASJEO</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASJEO/pseuds/ASJEO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She wants him, she wants him so badly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one came out of nowhere. </p><p>Enjoy xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam tries to focus, tries to remember where she is and how she got there, but it’s really difficult. She tries to recall how she ended up in this room, in these clothes but the lips on her throat are making it almost impossible for any coherent thoughts to form. She gasps as she feels teeth graze the already sensitive skin.</p><p>He stands behind her, his chest against her back, his crotch against her backside. </p><p>“I want you,” he whispers, his hand trailing across her rib cage, higher and higher until his palm covers her breast and a finger swipes across her hard nipple, she wishes, more than anything that she wasn’t clothed and that his skin was grazing hers. “God, I want you.” His deep voice rumbles against the crook of her neck. </p><p>She wants him, she wants him so badly but there’s an irritating niggle in the back of her mind that tells her that this might not be right, that maybe they shouldn’t be doing this. </p><p>That voice is drowned out when he slides his hands under the fabric of her shirt and slips under her bra. Finally. </p><p>Her hips buck against and they both groan as his erection makes itself known. </p><p>She grips the countertop, rolling her hips as his fingers play with her hard nipple. She doesn’t care where she is, she doesn’t care how she got here, she just wants this. </p><p>Sam’s breath catches in her throat as his free hand travels to the belt of her pants and he pulls until it’s loose and slides his hand inside her panties. He wastes no time in finding her heat as she grinds herself against his growing arousal. He groans into her ear when his fingers find her soaking, “You’re so wet, for me,” he murmurs as his lips find a sensitive spot just behind her ear. </p><p>“Just for you.” She is never like this in bed, never this wanton, this liberal, this wet. But this is him. She wants him to know that she is his, that this is all for him. </p><p>She gasps as his finger slides along her slit, back and forth, back and forth, spreading her wetness. </p><p>“Tell me what you want,” he whispers as the hand on her breast gently squeezes. </p><p>“You, I want you.”</p><p>“Where?” She can feel his smirk against her neck as his fingers continue to tease her.</p><p>“In-“ She inhales a shaky breath when his thumb swipes across her clit. </p><p>“Where?” </p><p>“Inside me, please.” She has never, ever begged for anything in her whole entire life but suddenly here she is. “I want your fingers inside me.” </p><p>“Sam,” he bites down on her neck as the tip of his flinger pushes forward and slides inside her. Her knees almost buckle but he holds her firmly against the surface of the countertop. He slides his finger inside of her and continues to grind his hips against hers. </p><p>“Yes,” she gasps as a second finger slides into her heat and his thumb moves against her bundle of nerves. “Ah, yes.” She grinds her hips against his hand, she’s close already. </p><p>She’s overwhelmed with just how aroused she is, it makes her feel lightheaded, like she is drowning. She bites her lip as his fingers work within her, bringing her closer and closer to the brink. </p><p>Sam reaches blindly between them, sliding her hand into his pants and boxers and fumbling until she wraps her hand around his impressive erection. He falters for less than a second at the feel of her skin against his penis and then continues. It’s an awkward angle but she manages to stroke, once, twice three times and there is a deep satisfaction in hearing him moaning behind her. She feels her orgasm building and bites her lip. She cries out  as her walls tighten around his digits and she cums, she can hear him guiding her through it. “That’s it, good girl.” </p><p>She isn’t sure how long it takes her to recover, but as soon as she’s stopped shaking her hands are on him again, pulling at his pants. “More,” she tells him, wiggling her hips against his erect penis. </p><p>“Carter,” he exhales a shaking breath as she frees him from his clothes and begins to work on her own. “Turn around,” he urges, but she shakes her head. </p><p>“Like this.” She wants him like this, she wants him to take her from behind, to own her. </p><p>He doesn’t need to be told twice. She feels the blunt head of his penis sliding along her entrance, much like his fingers did, once, twice. “Please,” she pushes her hips back, desperate for them to be joined. </p><p>She isn’t quite sure what sound comes out of her mouth when he enters her for the first time, pushing slowly into her, giving her time to accommodate to his size. She whispers his name when he finally fills her, his chest pressing against her back as her hips dig into the counter. </p><p>“You feel so good. God.” He presses a kiss into the back of her head. She turns her head to face him and he captures her lips, this is the first time they’ve kissed. She moans into his mouth and grasps his hand as he pulls out, just slightly and pushes back into her. It’s as though every nerve ending is on fire. How can it possibly feel this good already? </p><p>“Ah,” she gasps as he slides all the way out and back in again and again, and again. “Mmmmm,” she whines, meeting every thrust with her own. She’s probably going to have bruises tomorrow, but she couldn’t care any less if she tried. He feels so good. She always knew he would.  </p><p>His hand slips to her between her legs and finds her clit, again. She hums and covers his had with her own, intending to stop him, there’s no way she’ll cum again.<br/>
“I can’t,” she tells him. </p><p>“Shhh, it’s okay.” His index finger rubs her, and their hands intertwine. </p><p>“Oh, God.” After a few moments she starts to feel a familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach. Maybe she will cum again after all. </p><p>“Yeah, Carter.” He’s grunting and groaning with every thrust and she knows that he’s close. She clenches her muscles and hears a curse word fly out of his mouth so she does it again. “Carter,” he growls, the arm around her waist that’s keeping her in place holds her even tighter and his thrusts  become shorter and sharper. “Fuck, Carter.”</p><p>“Ah!” Sam whimpers, she’s so close. “Oh, God.”</p><p>“Say my name,” he demands, a bolt of arousal jolts her. “Say it for me.”</p><p>“Jack,” Sam gasps, she feels the tell tale pull of her orgasm and says his name again, and again, and again. </p><p>“Carter!” He bites into the curve of her neck and as her walls tighten around him and her orgasm consumes her. Her orgasm leads to his and he growls her name as he empties himself inside of her. </p><p> </p><p>“Carter!” </p><p>One of the first things she notes as she begins to recover from the most intense sexual experience of her life is that his voice sounds different. He’s still calling her name but he seems angry. She opens her eyes and blinks at the bright lights. When did she lie down? </p><p>“Carter?” </p><p>“Jack?” She sighs, utterly exhausted. </p><p>“That’s it, there you go. Open your eyes.”  She feels his hands on her neck and leans into his touch. She’s so tired.</p><p>“Carter! Open your eyes now, that’s an order.” Just like that she’s alert. Her eyes snap open and confusion hits. She’s in a different place, a bright, hospital like room, with her<br/>
BDU’s on. The Colonel is fully dressed in his BDU’s too, he has a concerned look on his face.</p><p>“What-“ she begins to sit up with a deep frown on her face. </p><p>“Hold on,” Colonel O’Neill leans towards her and removes what looks to be a Tok’ra memory recall device from the side of her head. </p><p>“What happened?” Oh. God. It takes her brain a few seconds to realise that whatever she’d just experienced had been some sort of simulation and fear consumes her. What did he hear? What did he see? </p><p>“It turns out you offered to be a guinea pig for this guy,” Colonel O’Neill turns to the man standing next to a shiny device with a glare. </p><p>“Well, when I say volunteered, she didn’t exactly know but her physiology is so fascinating that I-“ he takes a step forward with a gleam in his eye.</p><p>“You did this without her permission?” Jack reaches for his gun. “You son of a bitch, I should shoot you right now.“ Sam has no doubt that her CO will do exactly that if the other man takes another step. </p><p>“Uh, I drugged her tea and took her here.” Sam’s expression must change because the man turns to her with his hands up. “I didn’t touch you! I just wanted to see how a human would react with this kind of technology.” Sam stays exactly where she is, giving her brain time to realise what has just happened to her. </p><p>“And what exactly is the technology?” She asks through gritted teeth, needing to know absolutely everything.  </p><p>“It allows the user to experience their ultimate fantasy.”</p><p>The room falls silent. </p><p>Sam’s eyes widen. Oh God, oh God, oh God. Does he know? She can still feel him between her legs. She feels a flush creeping from her neck upwards and she looks anywhere but at him. </p><p>“I couldn’t see it.” It’s like the Colonel reads her mind. “I got here just as you were waking up.” As her CO speaks, Sam hauls herself out of the chair. He reaches to help her; she gasps and pulls away as the skin of his fingers come into contact with her hand. </p><p>“Sorry,” she mumbles, still unable to meet his stare. </p><p>“You okay?” He asks quietly, giving her a chance to tell him if anything untoward happened with the creep. If only he knew. </p><p>She nods, unable to speak to him. She needs to get as far away from him as possible and to have a shower, a cold one. She can feel the evidence of her arousal between her thighs. </p><p>It wasn’t real. She repeats the mantra in her head a few times as the Colonel coldly tells the scientist how lucky he is to be alive and that their worlds will not be trading. </p><p>“Ready to go?” He turns to her and she forces herself to meet his stare. She can do this. It didn’t happen. Nothing happened. </p><p>“Yes, Sir.” </p><p>“Let’s get out of here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You think you're frustrated about this? Imagine how Sam feels!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>